Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 version story
by Windblazer Prime
Summary: This story will involve the three episodes that Rat King appears, expect there will be an oc, Gabriela Delgado who had been a fan of the Ninja Turtles when she was 14 years old, she got transported to their world, after she stayed in the sewers with them, she woke up the next day and went to find a job, she bumped into two people, she saw a familiar person. Rat King x OC
1. Waking up in the 2012 TMNT world

Chapter 1

She groaned to see she wasn't in her room anymore, she looked at her surroundings, this place looks familiar to her, she found out she was in the sewers, but which sewers, she sees a TV in the living room, she figured out in which sewer and the world she was in, she was in the 2012 series of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles world, later she figured out that she was in 15 years before the series started. Her name was Gabriela Delgado, she was a TMNT fan just like her older brother back home Daniel Coriano, he also likes the Ninja Turtles after the first series was aired in 1987, he was born in 1989 and he like them when he was 1 year old. Gabriela like the Ninja Turtles when she was 14 years old, she was born in 1998 she was now 20 years old.

She has a waist length brown hair with pink fuchsia and sky blue highlights (like Yuki Kuran from Vampire Knight in her vampire form), a short sleeved black top with the TMNT logo on the front, a black pants with pockets at the knees, black combat boots, a pink fuchsia leather jacket with the Hamato symbol on the back, a Hamato symbol necklace, in her right wrist was a golden bracelet that said her real name and her chosen name on it, black headband, reading glasses, a Hamato symbol golden earrings, black fingerless gloves, brown eyes, in her left wrist was a watch that let her change into any species she wants and with a slender, curvy, strong, athletic, alluring body structure. She guessed it was her human form.

She saw a backpack on the side of the couch, it must have got here when she got transported here, she reached for it and she opens it to see what was inside, she saw the inside of the backpack were some clothes, not just any clothes, they are her Ninja Turtles clothes and her casual clothes, her iPad, her NOOK, her cell phone, her headphones, her pajamas, her shoes, her gaming systems and videogames, her books and comic books, she saw her reading glasses inside the backpack, a purse, her wallet, her money, her laptop, her portable DVD, her Ninja Turtles DVDs, her accessory box, her yoyo, her boardgames, a photo album that contains her photos of her family and friends, her CD player and CDs, her internet, her portable boombox, her Ninja Turtles plushies that she got at Build a Bear, her Ninja Turtles posters, a sketch book, some pencils, some crayons, some color pencils, her digital camera, a toothbrush, some toothpaste, her two towels, a pink fuchsia trench coat that detectives used and finally a pink fuchsia fedora.

When she was about to look around the lair, she heard someone say

"You are awake, I was worried that you have not never woke up." someone said to her, she look up to see it was mutant rat and four baby turtles (she guessed they were 3 years old), she knew those five mutants, she knew the rat was Hamato Yoshi known as Splinter, she knew the first turtle, it wore a blue clad is was Leonardo or Leo for short, she knew the second turtle, it wore a red clad is was Raphael or Raph for short, she knew the third turtle, it wore a purple clad is was Donatello, Don or Donnie for short, finally she knew the fourth turtle, it wore an orange clad is was Michelangelo, Mike or Mikey for short.

Her mind was screaming in joy, she couldn't believe that she saw Splinter and the turtles for real in their dimension, she didn't know how long she was in her little world, Splinter was asking her something, she snaps out of it and she said

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked him, he repeated

"I asked you, who are you and how did you found your way into my home?" he asked her, she thought for a moment, how she was going to tell him that she was from another world, she didn't have any ideas how to lie to him, he will later sense that she was lying to him, so she decided to tell him her real name

"My name is Gabriela Delgado, nice to meet you." she said while she stands up and give him a bow in greetings, he did the same, when he was to introduce himself, she interrupted him.

"I know who you are Splinter, you don't have to introduce yourself to me." she said with a smile, she could that he was surprised after she said that, she explain to him how she does knows him and the boys, how she got transported here in the lair, to prove that she wasn't lying, she showed him her Ninja Turtles collection.

After explained to him, he explained to her how his life was like back in Japan, how he moved to New York City, how he got the boys and how he and the boys got mutated, she knew the story, she said to him how is like losing someone you love, she told him that her grandfather part of her mom died when she was 12 years old, she remembers that memory she has gone to his funeral and everything, it was her first relative to die in her family and later her old best friend back from her old elementary school.

She showed him the picture of him in her photo album, he feels sorry for her, looks like he wasn't the only one to lose someone you love, he asked her how old is she, she told him that she is 20 years old, he asked her if she wants to stay with him and the boys, she agrees, she told him if she was going to stay here with them, she was going to need a job and change her name so nobody would not notice, he agreed with her, she come up with the name Nichole 'Nikki' Rebecca Hamato, he agrees with the name and she stayed with the name, she asked him if there is a spare room in here, he nods she later follow him to the spare room, when they got to the spare room, the room was a little messy, luckily she has a solution for that, she snapped her fingers, the room was new and clean she saw there was a bathroom in the room.

She put the backpack in the bed and she sat in the bed, she saw one of the turtles stepping towards her, she knew it was one of her favorite turtles Mikey, because she sensed him with her aura powers, she signaled him to come in, he went in to her room, he saw her what she was doing she was organizing her stuff into her new room, she organized her clothes in her closet and her drawers (she added them with her magic), she put her Ninja Turtles plushies in the shelf, she put her posters in the walls, she put her art equipment, her laptop, her internet, her portable boombox into a desk she found in the room, she cleaned it and it was all good as new, she added a desk lamp with her magic, she added a bookshelf with her magic she put her books and comic books in the shelf, she put her Ninja Turtles DVDs and her portable DVD into a box, she added a plasma TV included a shelf for her videogames and gaming consoles with her magic, she put her videogames and consoles in the shelf.

She finished organizing her room, she turned towards Mikey who watched her with fascination, because of her magic, she sat in her new bed, she taped for him to sit down with her, he sat down with her, Mikey asked her if she knows anything else with her magic, she show him a magic that she knows very well, she summoned snow with her magic, he giggled in joy when he saw her summon snow into her room, she smiled at him, then she started to tickle him, he giggled like crazy when she started to tickle him, they heard someone clearing its throat, they turn around to see it was Splinter smiling at them, Mikey ran up to him and gives him a hug, she thought it was cute.

"The nice lady was doing some magic. she showed me some a thing or two." Mikey said to Splinter, he arched an eyebrow at her

"Is that so?" he said while he was looking at her, she blushed in embarrassment and she said

"Well yeah, I don't know where my powers came from when I got here, he came in when I was organizing my room, he asked me if I know anything else with my magic, so I decided to show him a thing or two." Gabriela said to him while she rub her head awkwardly, he nods, later he asked her if she knows martial arts, she nods and told him she got to black belt; he asked her if she knows how to use weapons, she nods again, he left with Mikey who waved at her with a smile, she waved back at him with a smile, she changed her clothes with her magic and she lie down in the bed to sleep.


	2. Bumping into Rockwell and Falco

Chapter 2

The next day

She woke up the next morning, she headed to the bathroom, and she took a shower, she brushed her teeth, she change to her actual clothes when she came here, she brushed her hair, she put her wallet and cell phone and put it to her new purse/bag, the purse/bag was pink fuchsia, black, sky blue, white and lavender with a TMNT logo on it, she puts on her bracelet on her right wrist, she made her real name invisible with her magic, she puts on her wristwatch in her left wrist, she puts on her black fingerless gloves, she looked at the mirror one more time, she puts on her purse/bag around her right shoulder and her backpack that contains her laptop, books, a notebook, some pencils and pens in it and puts it around her shoulders and she went to get her breakfast.

She ate her breakfast and headed her way to the surface, she saw that the city was like in the series only a little different that is, she walked up in the streets of New York, until one minute, she bumped into two people when she was walking, one person asked her

"Are you alright, miss?" someone asked her, she looked up to see two men seeing her, she knew those two people, she knew the first one, he was a man like in the 30's, he was a little under six feet tall, with brown hair, and a brown beard, he was wearing a white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, some brown shoes, he was wearing a bowtie and lab-coat, and had his reading glasses on top of his head; she knew it was Dr. Tyler Rockwell a neurochemist and scientist (since they didn't show his human appearance in the 2012 series after he was turned into a monkey and this appearance came from the fanfiction Rockwell's story).

She knew the second one and very well she knows him, he was also in the 30's, she could guess she was in same height as him and Rockwell, he wore a white lab coat, had gray hair with white markings, brown shirt and pants, and a tie; she knew it was Dr. Victor Falco who later will be known as the Rat King and the one character she hates the most, even though she likes him but not in love with him, she notice that Falco was looking at her with amazement, she blushed and she snaps out of it, she could guess that Tyler asked her if she was alright and she said

"I'm alright, thanks. I was taking a look around through the city." she said to Tyler, he nods in understanding later Victor asked her

"Are you new here to the city by any chance, we haven't seen your face before." Victor asked her, she thought for a moment she can't tell them that she is from another world and Falco would force her to tell him everything she knows when he finds out, she came up with a story for them to believe, then she got one and said to them

"Yeah, I'm new to the city, I just moved here from Japan and I was out here looking for a job for my stay here." she said to them, they nodded in understanding, Tyler thought that they need some extra help in the lab, so he asked her

"Well, were looking for some extra help in the lab we were working, would you accept the offer?" Tyler asked her, she thought for a moment, she could work with them and keep an eye on Falco in case if he tries anything (since in the fanfiction Rockwell's Story, Tyler said that his college was secluded, so I decided to make him like that), so she answered to Tyler

"Yeah, I would love to take your offer, I know a lot about science and technology." she said to Tyler, he asked her if she wants to start today, she nods and went with them to the lab, on their way to the lab, they talked like they were friends, she asked them on their way

"You two haven't told me your names yet, if were are going to be partners/friends, I need to know your names, so won't you two tell me your names?" she asked them with a smile, she was going to act like she doesn't know them, Tyler introduce himself first

"My name is Tyler Rockwell, but you can call me Tyler, nice to meet you." he said to her while he lend up a hand for her to shake, she shakes his hand, later Victor took her hand and kissed it, she blushed total red when he kissed her hand.

"My name is Victor Falco, but you call me Victor, nice to meet you." he said to Angela, she couldn't believe that he kissed her hand, she could tell that he is falling in love with her, she snaps out it and said to them

"Nice to meet you both, my name is Nichole Rebecca Hamato, but you can call me Nikki, Rebecca or Becky, whatever you want." she said to the two, she read Victor's thoughts for a moment, she read that he thought that her name was beautiful, she shook her head and sighs in annoyance, looks like it's going to be a long year.


	3. First and Second Kiss

Chapter 3

14 years later

It been 14 years after she came to the Turtles universe, Akira and Tyler gotten along well and they became good friends, Victor was trying to win her heart when she first worked with them, he asked her if she wants to go out sometime, she accepts his offer and goes out with him, a few days ago he asked if she wants to be his girlfriend, she accepts the offer and the both of them became boyfriend and girlfriend.

She was now in her office working something on her laptop, she loves to bring her laptop to work, she was writing something on her laptop, she was writing how her life was going when she first came into this universe, she later went to the internet to see if she can find something about the Kraang, she started researching on the Kraang when she first worked in the lab, she met Kurtzman another person who was also researching about the Kraang, they started exchanging information after they met and they became close friends.

She later met Bonnie, Kirby and April O'Neil when she was shopping some books and food for the turtles, they started talking for a while and they became good friends after Bonnie died, Angela heard someone knocking at the door, she closed her laptop in order to hide at what she was doing and she said

"Come in." Akira said, she didn't who was knocking at the door, the door opened to see it was her boyfriend Victor entering her office, he was at his actual clothing, she eyed him suspiciously, she didn't know what he wants, so she said to him

"Hey Victor what do you need?" she asked him, he chuckled and said

"Can't someone just check on someone's own girlfriend to see what she is doing." he said to Akira, she arched an eyebrow at him, he always says that when he always comes to her office, she shook her head with a smile and with a little annoyance in her and said

"Funny. You always say the same thing when you always come in here." Akira said to him, he went towards her and said

"True. So what are you doing?" he said to Akira, she was becoming uneasy on the inside when he step towards where she is, she was glad that he hasn't kissed her yet, if he did that already, she would regret it on the inside, so she said

"Working on my laptop as usual." Akira answered him, he always knew that she was always working her laptop all day when she always comes in here, but he is going to change that, so he said

"How about you stop working for a moment and spend time with your boyfriend." he said with a smirk on his face, her heart was beating fast and blushed furiosly when he said that, she has to pull herself together, she said to him

"Later. I was going to finish something here." Akira said to him, when she was about open her laptop, she felt his hand gently grab her, she was pulled towards him, she later felt his arm snaked towards her waist, she was pinned by his hold, she tried to get out, but he would not budge, he always trying to kiss her, but they always get interrupted, thanks to her luck and now her luck ran out, she cursed under her breath with a blush on her face, she noticed the door, if someone comes in here and get interrupted, she will get lucky again, so she said

"What if someone comes in here and they see us like this?" Akira said to him, when she was about to scream in joy in her head, he said

"I locked the door when I came in here, since we always get interrupted, I decided to lock the door, so now we won't get any interruptions." he said to Akira with the smirk still on his face, she panicked inside her head, now he will get a chance to do it, she tried to get out of grip again, but he still would not budge.

He has this planned all along, she has to admit, even though she wouldn't, he is clever she thought to herself, she felt something in her lips, she must have her eyes closed the whole time, she opens them to see that Victor kissed her on the lips, she knew there was nothing she can do about it now, she leans into him while she wrapped her arms around his neck, she already noticed that he has his arms wrapped around her waist, he pulls away from her and he said

"Now was that so hard, was it?" he said to Akira with the smirk still on his face, she has to admit, it was a good kiss, she rolled her eyes with a smile on her lovely face and while blushing furiously

"Shut up." Angela said to him while she gives him a gentle punch on his shoulder, she saw that he was still smiling at her, but never blinking once, she notice that a few years ago even back where she came from, it kinda freaked her out a little on the outside and it freaked her out much on the inside (it's true, it kinda freaks me out), she went to her desk, grab her backpack, put her laptop away, she first puts her purse/bag around her right shoulder, then her backpack around her shoulders, when she was about to head to the door, she heard him say

"When I will see you again?" Victor asked Akira, she turned towards where he was, and said

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe not, I don't know, really." Akira said to him, she saw him walking up towards her and gives her a chaste kiss in the lips for the second time, she mewls and leans into him and returns it, she pulled away after their kiss expired, she unlock the door and went outside of her office and out of the building, when she was already outside, she touched her lips and began to blush furiously, she couldn't believe she let him kiss her twice, she regret herself for letting him do it, she put her hands in her head and she said to herself

"What's wrong with me?" Akira said to herself, even though she hates him, but it seemed she had started to fall in love with him, it was going to be impossible to take him down with the boys when she sees him again, she went back to the lair while she thinks about the situation on her way back.


	4. the Truth about the TMNT fan

Chapter 4

One year later

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo and Nichole Rebecca Hamato went back to the lab to where Victor Falco was with Tyler Rockwell who was recently turned into a monkey, Angela knew the monkey was her friend Tyler, because back in her world, she watched the episode a couple of times, the guys expect for Angela, because she already knows, found out that he has been lying to them this whole time.

When they got to the lab, they saw Tyler lying in the chair unconscious, she knew it was too late, they saw Falco turned towards them and Leonardo said

"All right Falco we enough of your-. " Leo said after he is interrupted by Raph

"Do not say monkeying around." Raph said to Leo, he said

"I wasn't going to." Leo pouts, they later heard Falco say

"Yes, you were." he said to the five of them, Nichole saw her friend Tyler lying in the chair 'Is he okay?' she thought to herself, she was glad that she was psionic and she could sense his aura, she later heard Donnie say

"It's over Falco, we knew it was you who mutated Rockwell." Donnie said while he prepares for battle

"Used him as a guinea pig, don't worry my dear Nichole, Tyler is fine and well." Falco said to them while he gives Nichole a smirk and a wink, she blushed furiously and looked away, he must have read her thought through the chemical, she later heard Mikey say

"Well it didn't work you turned into a monkey!" Mikey said to him while he crosses his arms and while his brothers and his friend looked at him

'Mikey, please stop talking.' Nichole thought in her mind

"The psychic neuro chemical I extracted from his mutant brain is changing me. Your minds are opening up to me." Falco said while he cackled and stared at his hand, Nichole was boiling in rage inside herself while she clenched her hands in frustration that pink fuchsia starbolts are forming in her hands, she always knew this part of the episode 'I'm going to kill you for this Falco!' she thought in her head, but she kept her inner tigress caged, she later heard Donnie say

"So this was your plan all along." Donnie said to him

"Of course, no man can defeat you when you know his every thought." Falco said to Donnie, then Raph said

"Oh really? Then you must that I'm going to smac-." Raph said while he smirked coyly, when Falco interrupted him

"Smack the white off my lab coat?" Falco chuckled "How humorous."

"Lucky guess!" Raph growled, then he launched to battle Falco, Nichole saw her boyfriend smirking, he took a step back just before Raph tried to round house kick him in the face.

Expecting Falco to be un-experienced in fighting, Nichole always knew this part of the episode, Raph gawked at him

"What?" Raph said surprised, Akira saw Falco looking amused, he motioned Raph to strike at him again, furious, Raph ran forward again, she saw him dodging Raph again, she immediately knew what was coming next

'Raph, don't!' Nichole thought in her head

"Perhaps you should listen to your friend Raphael." Falco suggested as he once again avoided Raph's strikes, Nichole growled at him, he read her thoughts again, she heard Raph say

"She didn't even… say anything!" Raph growled, whipping around to smack at Falco, Nichole knew that Raph was right, she didn't say anything but in her head, she later saw Falco use the hilt of the Sai to slam it into the side of his face, Raph let out a cry and he fell into the ground, Falco kicked him in the gut making bounce straight into Mikey and Donnie.

"Raph!" Nichole rolled him over to check his pulse, she touched his pulse, she sighs in relief to see that he was still alive and breathing, it only knocked him unconscious, she turned towards to Mikey and Donnie

"He's okay, guys, he's only unconscious." Nichole said to Mikey and Donnie, her two favorite turtles, they nodded and the three of them glanced back towards Falco, who was currently going against Leo who had charged forward as soon as Raph had been knocked away, Nichole and Donnie heard Mikey say

"Whoa!" Mikey gawked next to Nichole "It is like he is psychic!" he gasped

"He is psychic shell brain! That's what he just said!" Donnie grumbled at Mikey

"Yeah Mikey, were you listening?" Nichole asked Mikey with a teasing smile

"Oh yeah." Mikey giggled sheepishly, "I kinda tuned out when he started doing his whole 'I'm evil' blah, blah, blah thing. Heh." Mikey said to Donnie and Nichole

Donnie rolled his eyes at him, Nichole didn't blame him honestly, it was definitely hard to stay in tune when someone hears evil villains talk. She heard the same spiel over and over again back at her dimension and it never really changes. The only difference is that the person changes.

Nichole, Mikey and Donnie ducked when Leo's swords came flying at them, Akira knew that Falco apparently disarmed Leo and saw him knocking him unconscious, she growled at him when he knocked him out unconscious.

"How are we gonna defeat him if he can read our minds?" Donnie questioned, Nichole knew they were going to fight without thinking, glad she knows how because of her training with Splinter.

"No prob, I'm good at this. I just gotta fight without thinking." Mikey said with a smile and paused. "Wait a minute… how do I fight without thinking?" he gasped, holding his head.

"Oh no! Now I'm thinking about not thinking!" he said as Nichole saw Falco appeared behind him, hitting him on the back of the head and knocked him out, she growled at him for knocking her favorite turtle.

Chuckling, Falco looked up at Donnie and his girlfriend Nichole "A man who can read minds is unstoppable. Once I dispose of you no one will be able to stand in my way." Falco said to Donnie and Nichole, she knew that he was referring to Donnie, so that can only mean one thing, he was going to take her with him, she won't let him get away with this.

"We'll see about that." Donnie growled, pulling out his Bo staff, then he charged towards him, Nichole saw Donnie attacking Falco, but he didn't get a single him on him. Falco threw Raph's Sais towards him, Donnie quickly blocked it, knocking it aside. With a yell, Donnie lunged forward, gasping when Falco grabbed the end of his Bo. With surprising strength, Falco managed to twirl Donnie around, slamming him against the wall.

"Donnie!" Nichole yelled while she ran up towards Donnie, but Falco blocked her way towards him, she looked at Donnie to see if he was alright, he stand up, she saw in his eyes that he was alright, she sighs in relief, she glanced at Falco and growled at him

"I really must admire that complex brain of yours." Falco hummed "You come up with so many ideas! Too bad I see all of them coming. By the way, do you really think you will have a chance with April?" Falco said to Donnie with a smirk on his face, then Nichole outburst in anger

"Donnie will have a chance with her! You'll see!" Nichole said to Falco, she realized what she did just now, she clamped her mouth while she cursed under her breath, both Donnie and Falco look surprised, after her outburst, Falco turned around to where she is and chuckled at her

"How will you even know he will get a chance with her?" Falco asked Nichole, who smirks at him

"You won't figure it out." Nichole said to Falco, she realize what she said, she forgot that he was psychic, she cursed under her breath, she saw Falco reading her mind, later he smirked at her

"It seems you know a lot about them and me, Nichole or I should say Gabriela Delgado." Falco said with the smirk still on his face, Nichole growled at him, he must have read her whole memories, she clenched her hands in frustration that her pink fuchsia starbolts formed in her hands again.

She knew that Donnie must have listened to him, she smirked when she saw Donnie standing up, she could see the look in his eyes while he was mumbling to himself about not thinking, so she keeps distracting him.

"You are right about that, Falco, my real name is Gabriela Delgado I'm from another dimension, I got transported here 15 years ago, I always knew that you mutated Tyler, I hated you back in my universe, but your charm got me to like you a lot, but man, I couldn't get that thought out of my head, I kept saying 'I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him' all over again, but no, I liked you a lot, after the day we kissed twice." Nichole said to Falco in frustration, he was surprised at her confession, she hates him, but his charm made her like him a lot after the kiss, Angela saw that Donnie was ready to fight him, so she said

"One more thing, Falco, do you know if you think enough thoughts at one time, you can distract yourself from what you see around you? Such as I can completely stop talking about you, me or my friends, who by the way, I think you should really keep an eye on right now." Nichole said to Falco with a smirk on her face

Jumping in surprise, Falco whirled around just in time to see Donnie running towards. Judging by Donnie's smirk, Nichole had the feeling that he figured out what Splinter and Nichole were trying to tell him about fighting without thinking.

Thinking he was prepared for Donnie's attacks, Falco's eyes widened when he realized he couldn't predict what Donnie was going to do. With a cry, Donnie jumped up and kicked Falco into the wall. Stunned, Falco gawked at Donnie for a second, before letting out a cry of rage and rushing to attack him. As Falco ran to him, Donnie side stepped to the right and tripped him.

In mid fall, Donnie jumped back and punched Falco under the chin, before quickly stepping behind him and kicking him in the back while Nichole cheered for Donnie.

"Go Donnie, you can do it! Woohoo!" Nichole cheered to Donnie, who smiled at her, she immediately saw Falco charging towards him, she warned Donnie that he was behind him, he glanced over his shoulder; Donnie narrowed his eyes and back flipped over Falco.

"With back flips, yeah Donnie!" Nichole said to Donnie, later she saw Donnie landing against the wall, Donnie pushed off and rammed into Falco, punching him several times in the gut, before finally sending him into the cell where he had previously kept Rockwell.

"You lose, Falco." Nichole said to him with a smug smirk while watching him groan before falling unconscious

Rising to their feet, Donnie's brothers gawked at the scene in shock.

"Wow, Donnie." Raph blinked "Nice work!"

"Hah!" Mikey giggled, reappearing with Mutagen in his hands "What did I tell you about those back flips? Huh? Pretty cool!" he giggled, making Donnie roll his eyes

"Donnie, that was awesome!" Nichole said with a smile while she runs up to him and gives him a hug, he returns the hug, Donnie lets go of her and said

"Now that we have the Ooze, let's see what Falco knows about the Kraang." Turning towards the cage he had thrown Falco into, Donnie's eyes widened to find Falco was gone.

"Falco is… gone?" Donnie gasped; Nichole knew this part of the episode, she later heard Falco say in her head

'See you the next time we meet, Nichole' Falco said into her head and later he was gone.

Unsure of what to do, they paused when Rockwell suddenly stirred. Nichole looks up towards him, she was relief that her friend/college was okay.

"What do we do about him?" Mikey asked

Blinking, Donnie moved towards the table and unlocked Rockwell from his cuffs. Looking hesitant, Rockwell leapt out of the chair and towards the window. Opening it up, he paused to look at them.

"He said, thanks for saving him, guys." Nichole said to her friends and one last little noise, Rockwell leapt out of the window and towards the street.

"Um… if he reacts to angry thoughts, is New York really the best place for him?" Raph questioned

Suddenly below, a large crash was heard, as well as screaming

"I'm sure… he'll be okay." Leo said not sounding confident; later they turned towards to their friend Leo said to her

"You meant what you said back there, Nikki? That Donnie will get a chance with April." Leo said to Nichole, who took a deep breath and she said

"Yeah, I meant what I said about Donnie." Nichole said to Leo feeling a little guilty, it was time to tell them the truth, she took a deep breath and said

"I should have told you guys the truth, I'm not from here, I'm from another universe where all of you and this world don't exist, I got transported here 15 years ago and I got to the lair, since I have nowhere else to go Splinter asked me if I can live with you guys, I accepted and I decided to change my name to Nichole Rebecca Hamato, the next day I got out of the sewers to find a job, I bumped into Rockwell and Falco a few years back, Tyler offered me a job to work with them, I accepted it, is that because I have keep an eye on Falco if he tries anything, he got interest in me after the day we met, I started going out on dates with him and I became his girlfriend ever since, one day when I was working on the laptop researching on the Kraang, he came in, he said I should stop working for a moment and spend time with him, I told him later, when I was to get back working, he grabbed me and the next moment, I was on his hold, I tried to get out, but he wouldn't budge, but the next thing he did, he kissed me and when I was about to leave, he kissed me for the second time, I always hated him back where I came from, but his charm got me to like him some more and that's my story, you can stop being friends with me now, I deserved it." Nichole said while tears began falling out of her eyes and started to cry, the turtles were surprised and silent when she started to cry, they couldn't believe that their friend was from another universe and she likes them a lot, they went toward where she is, they hugged her, she was shocked, she expect them to tell her why she didn't say anything, she returns the hug, they pulled back, then Leo said

"How we couldn't believe you? You are our fan from another universe, you like us too much for us to let you go." Leo said to Nichole, she rans up to Leo and gives him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed, his brother's smirk at him when their fan kissed him on the cheek, later Nichole said to them

"That's why I didn't let any of you go inside my room, because I didn't want any of you to find out, when the time was right." Nichole said to her friends, later Mikey said

"When we get back to the lair, can you please let us go inside your room? Pleeese?" Mikey said to Nichole while he and his brothers give her the puppy dog eyes, she gives up and said

"All right! All right! When we go back to the lair, you guys can go see my room." Nichole said to her friends, they cheered and she joined the high three with her friends

They got back to the Lair a few minutes later, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Nichole and April were at her entrance of her room, and Leo finished talking with Splinter, he told him what happened, he understood that it was time for her to tell them the truth, Nichole said

"Gentlemen and Lady, welcome to my room!" Nichole said to her friends while she opens the doors and the six of them went inside, Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and April looked at her room with amazement, she had everything in her room, they saw her posters, her plushies, her bookshelf, her TV, her bed, her desk, her clothes, everything, Donnie asked her

"Your room is awesome! Do you have anything else?" Donnie asked Nichole, she nods, she snap her fingers, then a box appear in her bed, she opens the box to see her Ninja Turtles DVDs, her portable DVD player was still there and new, she handed her DVDs to her friends for them to see, they looked at them with amazement, she said

"But that's not all." Nichole said to them, she snapped her fingers again, her bookshelf began to glow a few books, comic books and videogames flew towards where she is, she puts them in her bed, they saw her books, comic books and videogames in her bed, Mikey asked her

"We are famous back in your world?" Mikey asked Nichole while he showed her the 1984's Ninja Turtles comic book, she nods

"Yeah, you guys were created on 1984 and created by Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird, you first came into that comic book, later the first 1987's series, later the 1990's movies, later the 2003's series, later the 2007's movie, later the universe I'm on is the 2012's series, later 2014's movies, later the toys, later the videogames, later the t-shirts and later the plushies." Nichole answered Mikey while she used her powers to move her plushies from her shelf to her bed, each of them got one plushies out of her bed and see them, then Mikey asked her another question

"So out of all of us, who is your favorite?" Mikey said to Nichole with a goofy smile on his face

"I got two favorites." Nichole said with a smile

"Who is your two favorites?!" they all said to her, she smiled and said

"Donnie and Mikey." Nichole said to them while Leo and Raph groaned in disappointment and while Donnie and Mikey high three to each other

"We are your favorites?" Donnie asked Nichole, she nods

"Yeah. I like the both of you, because, first, Donnie, you are smart, you know science, technology, fix, hack, computers, etc. and Mikey, I like you, because you are funny, love to pranks, play videogames, watch movies, read comic books, love to skateboard, etc. the two of you kinda remind of me." Nichole said to Donnie and Mikey while she went to Mikey, she gives him a quick kiss on the lips and went to Donnie to kiss him on the cheek, Leo and Raph smirked at Donnie and Mikey while they blushed in embarrassment, later she said to them

"I got something else to tell you." Nichole said to the boys

"What is it?" Leo asked her

"When I first got here, I started to deploy to powers during my time here, remember back at the lab?" she said to them

They nodded

"After Donnie freed Rockwell, I read his mind since he couldn't talk because of his mutation, I told you that he said thanks, because I also have psychic abilities, I got so many powers that I couldn't even list them all." Nichole explained to her friends

"But that's not all; I also got my mutation when I got here." Nichole said, they were shocked, later Donnie asked

"How come you look like human now?" Donnie asked Nichole, she later said

"Is because of this." Nichole answered Donnie, she rolled up the sleeve of her jacket, they all saw in her left wrist was a wristwatch of some sorts, she pressed the right side of the watch, she starts to transform in front of their eyes, when the transformation was complete, the light fades away, they saw her appearance as a mutant, she was beautiful and attractive fox or a kitsune like in the Japanese folklore.

"This watch let me turn into any species I want, including the Kraang." Nichole explained

They were surprised, she can turn into any species she wants with the watch.

She snapped her fingers, she made two photo albums and two books that contains fanfictions of the franchise and the other was the history of the franchise appear, the first book was sky blue with the pictures of 1984 turtles, 1987 turtles, 1990 turtles, 2003 turtles, 2007 turtles, 2012 turtles and 2014 turtles in the front it said 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Fanfictions', the second book was light purple with pictures of the evolution's of the six of them on them in the front it said 'The History of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles', one album of her family the album was white with a heart in the front it said 'Family Photo Album' and one album of her favorite franchise the album was pink fuchsia with the pictures of 1984 turtles, 1987 turtles, 1990 turtles, 2003 turtles, 2007 turtles, 2012 turtles and 2014 turtles in the front it said 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Photo Album', she makes five copies of the books, comic books and the TMNT photo album, she give the two books and album to each of them, later Mikey asked Nichole

"So do we get a theme song back at your world?" Mikey asked Nichole with a smile, she answered

"Yeah. Back in my world, you have many theme songs, but here is my favorite." Nichole said with a smile, she summoned her cell phone and her portable boombox with her magic, she searched what she was looking for, she pressed play and the music began to play

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)  
>Heroes in a half shell<p>

Here we go it's the  
>Lean green ninja team<p>

On the scene  
>Cool teens doing ninja things<br>So extreme  
>Out the sewer like laser beams<br>Get rocked with the  
>Shell shocked pizza kings<br>Can't stop these radical dudes  
>The secret of the ooze<br>Made the chosen few  
>Emerge from the shadows<br>To make their move  
>The good guys win<br>And the bad guys LOSE!

Leonardo is the leader in blue  
>He does anything it takes<br>To get his ninjas through

Donatello  
>Is the fellow<br>Has a way with machines

Raphael's got the most  
>Attitude on the team<p>

Michelangelo  
>Hes one of a kind<br>And you know just  
>Where to find him<br>When its party time

Master Splinter  
>taught them every<br>single skill they need  
>to be one lean mean green incredible<br>team

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (x3)  
>Turtles in a half shell<br>Turtle Power!"

She finished singing their theme song and they applaud, she blushed, she hasn't sang that song in years, she took a bow for their appreciation, they left a few minutes, later she sits in her bed, she thought for a moment, she knew Falco was going to improve the chemical, that it will give him a telepathic communication with the rats including Splinter, she won't let him get away with this in the next few months, she made a sign and a clone appeared, she told the clone to keep an eye on Falco in the next few months and keep her updated, the clone nods and headed her way and the original went to sleep.


	5. BF and GF becoming enemies

Chapter 5

It passed a few months after Tyler Rockwell has been turned into a monkey by Victor Falco, the turtles, April and Nichole were still trying to figure out how to rescue April's dad who has been kidnapped by the Kraang, they got a chance to rescue him, but he got kidnapped once again at the same time, the turtles and Angela encountered the Shredder the first time and they fought him unfortunately they got defeated easily by him and they escaped before he got a chance to finish them off.

Right now, Nichole Rebecca Hamato/Night Shadow was sitting in one of the buildings in New York City; she was watching the night sky she wants to have a time for herself after training with her friends.

She told the others that she was going on patrol, they asked her if she needs some backup, she told them that she needs a time to herself, they understood and then she took off to patrol the city.

The city was quiet today she said to herself, she was glad that there was no one was bothering her including her boyfriend who extracted the chemical from their friend and colleague's mutant brain.

She should have stopped him when she first came to this world, but instead she got love struck by him when she first met him, he immediately started to like her and fall in love with her, even though she didn't like him but after the kiss he given her a year ago, she fallen in love with him, much to her disgust, but there was nothing she can do about it even when she confessed her feelings to him.

When she was about to go back to the sewers, she was feeling a little tired after patrolling for a few hours, she heard someone say from behind

"Never thought I find you here, Nichole," someone said behind her.

Her heart was beating fast, she never thought that he was going to be here, she didn't even sensed him coming here because she was in deep thought, she didn't bother to turn around but she saw him out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that he wasn't wearing his lab coat but his brown shirt and pants, his tie, his black hair with white stripes on the sides and his blue eyes that she found those eyes attractive.

She sighs in annoyance, he is not going to leave her alone unless she has a conversation with him and their psychic link with each other even though she got more experience in her psionic powers than he is, she turns around and said

"Yeah, never thought I see or sense you coming here, Victor," Nichole said to her boyfriend in annoyance, she eyed him suspiciously, she doesn't knows what he wants now like the time when they first kissed each other, even though she liked the kiss, then she said

"What do you want, Falco?" Akira asked him still with sheer annoyance within her

"Just want to talk to you," Falco said to Nichole, she arched an eyebrow at him, she scoffed in annoyance also rolling her eyes in annoyance and she said

"Funny, you always say the same thing when I'm always alone," Nichole said to Falco

She felt his eyes trailing her form; she was wearing the same thing as Shiki Misaki from TWEWY but in Eri's form, expect that she was wearing a pink fuchsia short sleeved shirt that expose a very large portion of her midriff, a short sky blue hooded vest, a gold necklace around her neck with a crescent moon shaped pendant instead of her turtle necklace, a low cut black colored denim skirt with a brown pouch around her waist, a sky blue bracelet on her left wrist accompanied by a ring on her pinkie finger, her reading glasses, her black fingerless gloves and almost knee length sky blue heeled boots with black stripes on the sides.

She looked down at the moment his eyes was trailing her form, she had to admit when she first saw him back in her world, he was handsome even though he is a villain, she did herself a nice job in hiding that feeling inside herself, she always tried not to think of him too much because that will lead her to have a nightmare with him in it and she had a pretty good guess that he was reading her mind and heard him say

"You look beautiful this evening, Nichole," she blushed, she knew that he was flirting with her like the time when they first met, she looked up to where he was, he had a smirk on his face that she always found that attractive and said

"Uh…Thanks," Nichole said to him whenever to take that as a complement or not, she always liked the flirting, but she hid it pretty well when they first started dating.

'Why he has to be so handsome even when he smirks like that?' she thought to herself unaware that he was reading her mind and his grin widen at hearing those words coming out of her mind, when she was about to leave before she could say anything that she'll regret it, he grabs her and pins her to a billboard that was on top of the building, she tried to get away from him, but he pins his hands on each side of her head, not letting her escape, now he has her trapped, she growled at him that made him laugh in amusement, she has to keep herself together, she does likes being the dominant one and being dominated, she will never give up and surrender if is the last thing she'll ever do.

"Let me go! Or I'll…-"but Falco cut her off

"Or you'll what?"

"I'll… I'll kill you!" she declared in full rage, defiance and courage within her, after her outburst, he started to laugh at her thinking she was just joking, she boiled in rage, she clenched her hands and pink fuchsia starbolts began to form in her hands, what's he laughed about, then he ceased his laughter, he gives her a seductive look even though she found that attractive.

"Dear Akira, you can't possibly do that,"

"Oh, and why not, you sleazy scientist?"

"You don't have the guts to kill me," her right eye started to twitch like crazy when he said those words right at her face beating her to the punch.

"What did you say?!" she said in full rage

"You don't have the guts to kill me," she glared at him with rage burning in her eyes, she doesn't have the guts to do it, she'll showed him, that's why she got here in the first place to finish him before he gets the telepathic connection with the rats.

"Oh yeah?! I do have the guts to do it."

"Then do it, prove it to me, kill me right here and right now, I'm not stopping you," he took a step back not far away from her, so she can blast him to pieces, she unclenched her hands, she summoned a gun in her right hand, she aims it at him to get a clear shot, her two fingers in the trigger, she tried to shoot him, but her fingers weren't obeying her command, then her hands started to trembled, why wasn't she doing it, could it really mean she really fallen in love with him she thought to herself, then she lowered the gun down, she knew that he was right she doesn't the guts to do it, she heard him chuckled, went back towards her and pinned her with his hands again.

"I knew you didn't have the guts to do it," then he took the gun from her right hand, dropping it to where she was, then he used his foot to push it aside so she won't reach it, she glared at him with rage burning in her eyes, she should have just kill him when she got the chance, but her feeling for him were getting the best of her, she admitted to herself and accepted the fact that she loved him.

Kinda reminds her when she admitted and accepted the fact that she loves Herbert West from Re-Animator (it's kinda of a true story), after watching the movie back in her world, she kinda of thought that the character was cool and handsome in a way to her, after watching it a couple of times, she became attracted to the character itself, she began collecting a few fanfictions about the movie and read all of them all over again.

Ever since she read the 2012 version of the Rat King in the TMNTPedia, she read in the trivia (I read the information and the trivia a couple of times so I wouldn't forget), that the character's voice actor Jeffrey Combs played Herbert West in the Re-Animator movies (who also voiced Ratchet in Transformers Prime, Scarecrow in the new Batman Adventures, etc.), that both him and Herbert shared similarities with each other.

Herbert was a scientist who experimented with reagent while in this case with Victor, the mutagen and the neurochemical, but Herbert wasn't in the effects of the reagent while Victor in this case was in the effects of the Ooze, even as the Rat King, his appearance somewhat resembles the appearance of Scarecrow from the new Batman Adventures (like I said before, he is voiced by Jeffrey Combs).

If one day Herbert West (the Re-Animator), Victor Falco (Rat King) and Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) were to meet each other, they would get along with each other, somehow she doubts that, since Herbert West and Victor Falco are both scientist while Jonathan Crane is a scientist, a former psychology professor and a criminal.

Then she felt something warm in her lips, she has been in so much deep thought that she didn't noticed something warm on her lips, she must have her eyes closed when she was in deep thought, she opened them to see that he was kissing her plump lips, this was the fourth time they kissed each other, the last time they last kissed was back at the lab where he mutated Rockwell, after April and Donnie finished their discussion with him to go after Rockwell, she followed them at the lab without being seen by her friends and _him_.

After her friends left, she entered the lab to do a little investigation of her own, when she was about to leave the lab, she saw him leaning in the desk with a grin on his face, she got uncomfortable at the grin of his but got turned on and aroused at the same time, when she was about to leave the lab, he assaulted her romantically by having her pinned to the wall, much like right now, then he kissed her before she could even protest, without thinking, she kissed him back, until it led her to have sex with him, without even thinking the whole thing, even though the sex was great for her, but she began to regret herself for letting this happened to her.

She tried to struggled to get him off her, but he had a strong grip on her, one arm was on her waist and the other arm was holding the back of her head to keep her still while he was kissing her, there was nothing she can do about it now, even though she liked this kind of dominance even if is from him, she decided to keep that thought to herself before he reads it.

She finally gives in and kissed him back, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck while his arm left the back of her head and wraps it to her waist, she felt his tongue licking her lips asking her permission to let him in, she smirked into the kiss, there's no way in hell she'll let him in, she's not falling for that one, then he bit her bottom lip, she gasped with her lips parted, then he took his chance to launch it inside, she moaned in pleasure, they continued for a few minutes until he pulled after their kiss expired, before he could go any further, she made a hand sign and disappeared leaving him in shock, surprised but impressed at the same time.

"Well it was the real me per say, I just used teleportation before you can go any further with me," he turned around to see it was Nichole standing in front of him with a smirk on her face, whiskers like marks already appeared on each side of her cheeks (like Naruto Uzumaki has in his cheeks), two small fox ears, her eyes changed to red silted eyes and a red-orange fox tail (like Kurama's tails from Naruto/Naruto Shippuden).

"One more thing Falco, I'm not a fool, dumb and stupid, you can't trick me no matter how many times you tried, as a fan and their friend I know you inside and out, like I said back at the lab when I was with the guys, I'm from another world, I'm the only one who knew that you mutated our friend and colleague and that you are perfecting the neurochemical in one of the labs that you hiding in with sewers rats that you are experimenting on."

He had to admit she was intelligent, clever and smart when he first met her, he did remembered back in the conversations they had in their psychic link and in her subconscious mind, she told him that she was an autism and that she has Asperger syndrome, what she told him right now was true, he was perfecting the neurochemical that he extracted from their friend's mutant brain with mutagen and using sewer rats to experiment on, he looked at her who still had a smirk on her lovely face, how much does she knows about him he thought to himself

"How much do you know about me?" a handsome grin made its way to his face when he saw starting to blush in embarrassment and used her hand to cover her blush even though she knows that he already saw it on her lovely face, once her blush faded, she removed her hand, crossed her arms, putting on a serious face.

"I know you more than you ever think, also I know what's going to happen to you next in the lab that you're hiding in," his grin was still there, he arched an eyebrow at her while crossing his arms and staring at her with of spark of interest and curiosity.

"And what would that be, my dear Nichole?"

"Well, sadly for you, I can't tell you that much, I'm a fan remember, I don't tell them about what's going to happen next, if I tell you it's going to rip the space time and continuum around here, since the world is fictional after all and you have to figured that out yourself," she said with a seductive smile and a seductive and flirtatious wink at him as pay back for flirting with her for fifteen years ever since she came here, when she was about to leave, he gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and gives her chaste kiss on her lips, she decided to give in since struggling is hopeless and kissed him back while putting a note into his pocket and while he puts a black squared box with a pink fuchsia bow on it inside her brown pouch.

She pulled away after the kiss expired, she started to move away from him while seductively swaying her hips back and forth aware that his grin was still there and eyeing her hips predatory, they might have sex together but they won't do it again and then she disappeared into the night as Gabriela Delgado/Nichole Rebecca Hamato/Night Shadow.

*Back at the sewers*

Nichole was be able to get back to the sewers before her boyfriend could go any further with her, but she was glad she was able to get herself out of there, even though she let her seductive side take over for once and did it as payback for flirting with her for all these years.

She went to her room, she took off her brown pouch and throws it in her bed then she heard a bump when it hit on her bed, she went to pick it up and saw what was inside, there was a black shaped box with a pink fuchsia bow on it, she wondered what was inside and when she opened it, she saw it was a beautiful golden bracelet with a crescent moon, peace, heart, cherry blossom, kitsune, rat, bat, robin, Eiffel Tower, wolf and star charms around the bracelet.

She thought that the golden bracelet was beautiful, also there was a note inside the box, she took the bracelet out of the box and puts it on her right wrist and she grabbed the note from the box and started to read it.

'Since were becoming enemies, Nichole, this is my little gift for you for being such a good girlfriend that you are, since you hate me, I doubt that you love me on the inside, you know you can't deny yourself when it comes with me, even though you confessed your feelings to me while telling the truth about yourself back at the lab, you might want to stop denying yourself and admit that you like me that much, since well you couldn't kill me back there. You already know who wrote this to you so you can stop guessing using that pretty little head of yours,' she could sense a smirk on the note

She shook her head in annoyance and with a smile on her face, she knew he was right she can't keep denying it for the rest of her life and she keep this up it will come back to bite her, she sometimes wondered how did he hook up with someone like her.

She looked at the bracelet, she did like the bracelet since he's being nice to her and always been a good boyfriend, always giving her gifts and everything, she changed her clothes with her magic and went to sleep, she wondered if he read the note she left for him.


End file.
